Fandom High
by Rose-Queen42
Summary: Jocelyn Rose is the new girl in town. She's moved before, but this town is different than the rest. Her new school is Fandom High. There are all sorts of people in this school, however, they're all in a "group". When the news is heard about Jocelyn not having a group, she instantly becomes the prey. Join Jocelyn and her friends in their crazy adventures through high school.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this story! This was just a silly idea I've had for a while now. I finally decided to write it and publish it here on the web. I thought it would be fun to take the characters from my fandoms and modernize or humanize (or both) and put them into a high school setting. Now, I do realize there are probably a few (or a lot) of mistakes and by no means is this story perfect. It's just the idea of a multi-fandom fangirl who wanted to write a story combining all of her fandoms. I mainly wrote this because I thought it would be fun. And it is. I enjoy writing this and that's what matters most to me. I hope you enjoy it~_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and the following characters: Jocelyn Rose (and her family), Derek Roberts, Rebecca Nite, Max Bridgeton, Jeremy Adams, Shelia Davidson, James Davidson and Marissa Blanks._**

Jocelyn felt her heart beat faster as her dad, Garry, pulled into the parking lot of Fandom High School. There were all sorts of students around. When she saw all of them, she felt like she was just punched in the stomach. Everyone was in a group and seemed to know each other. Some freshman were wandering around aimlessly, which gave her some relief. But the sick feeling came back when they all ran over to a group. Jocelyn wasn't nervous about being a freshman in all honesty, but it was the fact she had just moved to the area and she didn't know anyone. It seemed like it didn't matter what grade you were in this school. It was probably what group you were in. Her dad pulled to a stop in front of the main building.

"You know where to go, right?" her father had a concerned look on his face.

"Of course. I go to the main office." Jocelyn smiled as she grabbed her bag.

"Alright, you've got this covered. Good luck, I'll see you after school." Garry gave his daughter a quick hug before she got out of the car. Instantly she felt all eyes on her as soon as her dad drove away. Taking a quick glance around, Jocelyn noticed a couple groups start to whisper to each other. It was probably best to ignore it, but she couldn't shake the anxious feeling rising up in her stomach. She quickly made her way into the main building.

"Um, excuse me, miss, but where is the principal's office?" Jocelyn walked up to the front desk. A short round woman greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hello, dear. You must be new." the woman welcomed the young blonde. She brushed a gray strand of hair out of her face as she walked out from behind the desk. "I'm Mrs. Potts, Principal Fury's secretary. Follow me."

Jocelyn followed Mrs. Potts down the hall to the principal's office.

"There you are, I hope you like it here." Mrs. Potts stopped at a door that was labeled as the principal's office.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts." Jocelyn smiled and knocked on the door as Mrs. Potts walked back to the office.

"Come in." a somewhat gruff voice came from inside the office. Jocelyn's smile faded as she heard the tone. It was as stern and cold. She hesitated a couple minutes before entering the office. The principal sat back in his chair, he held his hands together and watched the girl enter the room. His one eye was covered with an eyepatch and he was dressed in all black. Jocelyn felt intimidated by him.

_"Is he the principal? He looks like a secret agent for the FBI or something..." Jocelyn thought to herself._

"Welcome to Fandom High, Miss...?" the principal started, but his statement faded off at the end. He didn't sound so stern as he did at first.

"Jocelyn. Jocelyn Rose." Jocelyn relaxed a little bit.

"Ah, yes, Miss Rose. I've heard a lot about you. You've just moved to the area, am I correct? I'm Principal Fury, by the way." Fury stood up and held his hand out to Jocelyn.

"Last month actually." Jocelyn took his hand and shook it.

"Well, let's get you set up with everything, Miss Rose," Fury nodded and walked out from behind his desk. "Follow me."

Jocelyn gulped as she followed Principal Fury out of his office. Thankfully they didn't walk back out to the courtyard. They entered the student services room. A small group of juniors and a freshman sat huddled together on a couch laughing over something. Jocelyn looked the group over quickly, all boys, all rather attractive, and one girl her age. The girl, a brunette with chocolate brown eyes, meet Jocelyn's blue eyes, smiled and waved. The boys quickly looked over and did the same. Jocelyn smiled and waved back, reminding herself of her manners. She had a feeling that she would come across this group later.

"Mr. Coulson, we need this young lady's class schedule." Fury snapped Jocelyn out of her little daze.

"Of course. And what would your name be, ma'am?" the student services director, Mr. Coulson, looked over to Jocelyn and gave her a welcoming smile.

"Jocelyn. Jocelyn Rose." the young blonde stated quickly. Coulson quickly typed her name into the system and got her schedule up and printed it.

"Alright. Here you are." Mr. Coulson handed Jocelyn a schedule with her classes. She scanned it over quickly.

Period 1- Biology 1  
Teacher- D. Facilier  
7:30-8:18

Period 2- World History  
Teacher- Doctor Who  
8:24-9:12

Period 3- Art  
Teacher- C. Hat  
9:18-10:06

Period 4- English 1  
Teacher- Bilbo Baggins  
10:12-11:00

Period 5- Drama  
Teacher- Eric Phantom  
11:06-11:56

Lunch  
11:56-12:56

Period 6- Spanish 1 (co-taught)  
Teacher- Miguel and Tulio D.  
1:02-1:50

Period 7- Algebra 1  
Teacher- M. Gothel  
1:50-2:45

Jocelyn examined her schedule. Her teachers seemed like interesting characters. _"Hopefully they're nice..."_

"Alright, Jocelyn. Off you go." Principal Fury patted her back.

"You're going to want to head to the auditorium first. There's a welcoming orientation all students are required to attend." Mr. Coulson notified her.

"Alright. Thank you very much." Jocelyn nodded. _"Where on earth is the auditorium...?"_

Thankfully the bell rang and the group that was previously sitting on the couch got up and started walking towards the auditorium. At least she thought they were. Jocelyn followed them anyways and examined the group again. All of them were short, maybe a tad bit taller than her, except one with bleach blonde hair tied back halfway. Two of them were twins, that was obvious. They looked quite alike and two juniors with dark-colored hair and bright blonde hair had to be brothers. They didn't look exactly the same, but you could tell they were related. The brunette girl looked about her age. The other one in the group had to be the second tallest at least. She quickly memorized their looks so she could hopefully find them later and make friends with them. They seemed like a good group to hang with.

After a minute, they entered the courtyard. The school was filled with all sorts of interesting people. You could tell that none of them were ordinary. Anxious excitement rose in her stomach as she joined into the crowd, all piling into the auditorium. The young freshman lost sight of the group she had been following. Another sick feeling rose in her stomach, but at least she knew where she was going. Jocelyn finally set foot into the auditorium. Her eyes went wide with amazement, and her heart seemed to skip a beat as well. The auditorium was huge. It looked almost like an Opera house. The stage was giant. Every teacher seemed to be lined up across the stage. Four students stood in front of the line of teachers and Principal Furry stood center of the stage, in front of everyone. Jocelyn was snapped out of her trance when someone tapped her arm. She jumped and spun around. A cute boy with long blonde hair her age with bright blue eyes greeted her.

"You might wanna get a seat before they're all taken, dudette." the boy spoke with a surfer tone. He pointed to the seats that were being filled up. "And you're gonna want to get with your group."

"Uh... I'm not... I'm not in a group..." Jocelyn stuttered and blushed out of embarrassment.

"What? Everyone here is in a group! You always have an in with a group. Even if you're in the middle school." the boy was astonished.

"I didn't go to the middle school. I just moved here last month actually..." Jocelyn rubbed her arm self consciously.

"Oh. Well then, if that's the case, you can sit with me and my bros!" he smiled eagerly.

"You don't mind?" Jocelyn felt relief wash over her.

"Not at all! By the way, the name's Michelangelo. But I'm called Mikey for short." Mikey held out his hand to Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn. Nice to meet you, Mikey." Jocelyn shook his hand.

"Same to you! Now, come on. Principal Fury's about to start speaking by the looks of it." Mikey observed as Fury stepped up to a podium and gripped the sides of it.

"Right. Lets go." Jocelyn nodded. Mikey took her hand and led her back up the stairs. A couple people watched her like a hawk and whispered amongst themselves as she walked by them. Eventually they came to a group with three other freshmen boys.

"Hey, I made a new friend!" Mikey gave off a huge grin as she shoved Jocelyn in front of him.

"And it's a girl too!" one of the other boys scoffed. He had short darkish-red hair that spiked up; probably dyed. He was muscular and had the whole tough guy look.

"So? Yeah, she's a girl! What of it?" Mikey fumed.

"Girls run away from you when they first meet you." another boy, one with short, but longer than the other boy's hair, brown hair smirked.

"Speak for yourself. All of them run when they see any of us coming." the last boy looked up from the book he was reading. He had long light brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a set of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

_"He's kinda cute, in a nerdy way."_ Jocelyn thought to herself.

"Oh whatever! Anyways, this is Jocelyn." Mikey introduced Jocelyn to the other boys.

"Hi, there." Jocelyn gave a small smile.

"I'm Leonardo, but I prefer Leo." the dark brown haired boy introduced himself.

"Raphael. But call me Raph." the muscular boy nodded.

"Donatello or Donnie." the nerdy boy looked back to his book.

"And You've already met me!" Mikey smiled and sat down. Jocelyn examined the four boys and noticed that each of them looked rather similar.

"Are you four brothers?" Jocelyn asked, sitting in the seat next to Mikey.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Raph leaned back in his chair.

"Just wondering." Jocelyn shrugged.

"So who's your group?" Donnie asked.

"She doesn't have one." Mikey answered for her.

"What?" Leo, Raph and Donnie asked in unison.

"I just moved here a month ago." Jocelyn blushed in embarrassment.

"Well you better find one. And quick. You don't wanna be the sharkbait..." Leo replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Jocelyn became worried.

"The word is gonna get out fast. And everyone's gonna be after you. Not all, but a lot of them. Especially the trolls." Donnie clarified.

"Oh..." Jocelyn looked down. All of a sudden, a loud noise of feedback came up on the speakers. Students all around groaned and clutched at their ears. Even the teachers and Principal Fury cringed at the noise.

"We really gotta get that fixed." Fury commented. Students all around agreed and the four seniors standing behind him nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, we all would like to welcome all of you here to Fandom High. And you maybe thinking that this is just some any other school. Well it isn't. Granted, you will be taught things, but you will find that this school has more to offer than education." a murmur erupted between freshmen all over the crowd.

"But you'll soon see what I mean." Fury smiled in a secretive manner. Jocelyn strained her eyes to see if she could find her teachers. Granted, she had no clue what any of them looked like. But she could say that the teachers were just as interesting as the students.

She suddenly felt someone lightly tap her arm. Jocelyn turned to Mikey as he held out a schedule to her, four of them. Jocelyn got the idea he wanted her to see if she had any classes with them. She nodded as she looked at hers and to the boys' schedules. She was rather bummed at the end results. She only had one class with Donnie and that was first period, Biology.

"Donnie, we have Biology together." Jocelyn whispered to Donnie and handed the schedules to the boys.

"What about the rest of us?" Leo whispered to Jocelyn.

"Just that one with Donnie. Nothing else. Sorry." Jocelyn shook her head.

"That sucks." Raph crossed her arms.

"Yeah..." Jocelyn sighed and looked back to the stage. The Senior class officers were now talking. She didn't really pay any attention to their speeches. She only remembered who they were, Harry Potter was the president, Draco Malfoy was the vice president, Luna Lovegood was the secretary and Cedric Diggory was the treasurer, and the basic message they were trying to get across, "Be yourself and follow the path you wish to choose."

"Once again, everyone, welcome to Fandom High!" Harry ended the welcoming orientation. A loud uproar of cheers came from the crowd. Jocelyn clapped to show she was somewhat interested, but didn't shout or yell like the boys she had just befriended or the rest of the school did. The bell rang and everyone instantly cleared out of the auditorium.

"Well, at least we have a class together, Jocelyn." Donnie nudged Jocelyn with his elbow.

"Yeah. I'm pretty glad that I at least have one friend in my class." Jocelyn smiled. She noticed that Donnie was rather tall. He was probably a head and a half taller than her.

"I heard Dr. Facilier is pretty scary though. Apparently he has 'friends on the other side'. But that's probably a load of bull." Donnie noted.

"I think it depends on the student. Besides, you seem to be a good student. I think we won't have any trouble with him." Jocelyn reassured him.

"Yeah. Lets just go in make the best of it." Donnie agreed.

Jocelyn took a deep breath as they both walked to biology class together. Maybe this day would turn out to be good. At least she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Is anyone interested in this story? I'm not going to continue it (on here) if no one's reading it...**

**I want to know what you guys think about this story. I like to hear your feedback, even it's advice on how to improve. I welcome constructive criticism with open arms. It helps me improve. I also want to know what you like about this story too. So please leave a review! 3**

**Anyways, everyone belongs to their rightful owners. I only own the story and the characters Jocelyn, Derek, Max, Rebecca, Jeremy, Sheila, James and Marissa.**

* * *

Jocelyn and Donnie soon found their destination. They entered the classroom and sat down to one side of the room, away from everyone, who was all gathered on the other side of the room. The teacher wasn't in the room yet. He was probably still on his way from the auditorium. The class was filled with freshman. They were all chattering amongst each other

"So what now?" Jocelyn looked to Donnie.

"Just wait for the teacher, that's all," Donnie shrugged.

"Okay then. Hopefully he's nice..." Jocelyn looked down. She was instantly greeted with a name card. The name printed on the tag was neatly typed out... And _not_ hers...

Jocelyn's heart raced. _"Assigned seating..."_

She quickly looked over at the name tag on Donnie's side of the desk, "Donatello Hamato."

"Is something wrong?" Donnie instantly noticed Jocelyn's anxious behavior.

"We have assigned seating." Jocelyn answered. Donnie looked down at his desk, and saw the name card, then looked to hers.

"That sucks. We have a class together and we're not even sitting by each other." Donnie frowned.

"I guess I better go find my seat... I guess we can walk to second period together?" Jocelyn stood up slowly.

"Sure. What's your second period again?" Donnie looked up at her.

"Umm... World History with Doctor Who." Jocelyn glanced at her schedule.

"Oh, I have Mr. Baggins for English second period. that's right in the same hallway." Donnie grinned.

"Great! We can hang then!" Jocelyn smiled and went to go find her seat. She looked for her name and eventually found it. Thankfully no one was sitting there at the moment. Jocelyn looked across the room and saw Donnie, who was watching her. He mouthed a question, probably asking if she had found her seat. The blonde nodded. It was a bummer her and Donnie couldn't sit together. She frowned and looked back down at the desk.

"Hi there!" a cheerful voice from beside Jocelyn spoke, causing her to jump up. She turned around and faced a girl about her age with bright green eyes and reddish-orange hair. She had freckles all over her face and had a blue kitty hat on top of her head. It seemed like the jacket she was wearing was a little too big for her.

"Hi..." Jocelyn brushed her hair out of her face.

"My name's Nepeta!" Nepeta introduced herself. She was rather cheerful.

"Jocelyn." Jocelyn smiled, even though this new girl was kinda scaring her.

"That's such a pretty name! Anyways, it looks like we're partners!" the ginger threw her hands up in the air.

"Thanks. Your name is quite lovely too," Jocelyn replied. "I think we'll have fun together."

"Thanks. And I bet! I just hope Dr. Facilier isn't as crazy and scary as everyone says... My cousin says he's a nutjob..." Nepeta looked around, hoping the teacher wasn't in the room.

"I don't think he's that bad in all honesty..." Jocelyn stated. Right as she spoke, the final bell rang and a tall figure entered the room.

"Find your seats everyone. The sooner we start, the better." a tall, dark-skinned man entered the room. A hat was placed neatly on his head. He wore a dark purple suit and glared at the class with small, beady purple eyes.

All the students scrambled to their seats, seeming to have found them quickly. Nepeta shook in her seat.

_"He looks like some kind of... Shadow Man..."_ Jocelyn felt queasy. Dr. Facilier didn't seem like any of the other teachers... Then again, she remembered seeing some shady looking teachers up on that stage. She hoped Dr. Facilier was the only shady teacher she had.

"Let's get started, shall we? First off, roll call." Dr. Facilier pulled out a clipboard from behind his back, which hadn't been there before. Jocelyn and Nepeta glanced at each other skeptically. Jocelyn quickly looked around and saw all the kids stricken with fear. Dr. Facilier called the names. Jocelyn didn't pay attention to the names, only listening to her own, but picked her head up when she heard Donnie's name.

"Donatello?"

"Here..." Donnie looked up at the teacher, his voice cracking. Dr. Facilier called out another name.

"Rebecca?"

"Here." a brunette looked up, her glasses pushed up on the bridge of her nose. Jocelyn gasped as she recognized the girl from earlier, the one sitting on the couch in the student services room with the group of guys. Jocelyn noticed she was sitting by Donatello.

"H-here..." Nepeta was still shaking. Jocelyn felt sorry for her.

"Jocelyn?" Dr. Facilier looked up. Jocelyn gulped and realized why everyone stuttered when they replied to him. There was a sort of venom in his voice as he said your name.

"Here..." Jocelyn whispered. Dr. Facilier looked around again.

"Jocelyn Rose?" Dr. Facilier frowned.

"Here." Jocelyn gulped and raised her hand slightly. Fear gripped at her heart once his eyes rested on her. He looked back down at his clipboard and crossed her name off.

"Good to see everyone's here." Dr. Facilier looked around the classroom.

"He's a lot scarier that what people say!" Nepeta whispered to Jocelyn. Jocelyn felt her heart pounding against her chest. She was terrified...

"You all seem scared... Why is that?" he smiled wickedly. Jocelyn had a feeling this guy wasn't normal. All students seemed to scoot back an inch.

"Put your minds at ease, the school wouldn't have hired me if I was some sort of lunatic, don't you agree?" Dr. Facilier walked up to Jocelyn and looked her straight in the eye as he asked his question. Jocelyn felt herself nod, somewhat against her own free will.

"Good. Miss Rose seems to agree," Dr. Facilier chuckled. "Why don't you all introduce yourself to your lab partner? You'll be working with them all year. It's best to get to know them and become friends now rather than later."

"Well, we've already introduced ourselves." Nepeta smiled nervously. Jocelyn nodded.

"How about we get to know each other?" Jocelyn suggested.

"There really isn't much to know about me. Oh, what group are you in? I saw you with the Hamato Brothers. Are you the Hamato sister?" Nepeta asked causually.

"Actually... I'm not in a group..." Jocelyn blushed out of embarrassment.

"Not in a group?!" Nepeta almost shouted. Jocelyn instantly clamped her hand over Nepeta's mouth, holding a finger up to her own mouth.

"Shhh!" Jocelyn hissed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Nepeta put her hands over her own mouth after Jocelyn removed her hand. "But... You have to be in a group!" Nepeta gasped silently.

"Nope." Jocelyn shook her head.

"I know you aren't a troll. But what about the Disney group?"

"Nope."

"Mobian?"

"Nope."

"Seussian?"

"Nope."

"Not even a Loonatic? the Song and Dance Cats? Jellicle?"

"Nope. Nope and Nope."

"So you're really not in a group?" Nepeta's jaw dropped.

"No. Besides, how many groups are there?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, those were 6. There's also the Avengers, my group the Trolls, the Dragons, the Guardians, the Ninja Turtles or the Hamato brothers, the Middle Earthians, Hogwarts, Tributes and Careers, Warriors and the Freaks and I think there's a group called the Shadow Hunters," Nepeta listed the groups. "There might be more, but those are pretty much the main ones..."

"Wait... Freaks? That isn't really a-" Jocelyn started.

"Oh, no no no, we didn't name them that, they selected the name." Nepeta cut her off. "All groups choose their own name."

"Oh. But why are they called the Freaks?"

"There's only two of them, Darren Shan and Evra Von. They don't really talk to anyone. It's rumored that Darren's a half vampire and Evra's some sort of snake boy. You know that local freak show?" Nepeta whispered.

"Cirque du Freak, right? My dad took me there when we first came. It was pretty cool." Jocelyn replied.

"Yeah. It's been said they're a part of that show." Nepeta shrugged.

"Wow..." Jocelyn thought back at the acts. She remembered two boys her age, but was that really them?

"Anyways, did you just move here?" Nepeta asked.

"Yeah, last month. Don't you guys have people move here often?" Jocelyn frowned.

"No. The last time anyone moved here was a while ago..." Nepeta's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow." Jocelyn looked down at her desk.

_"I knew there was something different about this place..."_ Jocelyn thought to herself.

The rest of the class passed by. It was mostly consumed of kids getting to know each other and introductions. The bell rang and all the students rushed out eagerly.

"See ya, Jocelyn. Hope you get into a group soon!" Nepeta waved goodbye to her new friend.

"Bye, Nepeta! And thanks!" Jocelyn meet Donnie by the door, who was also by Rebecca.

"So what did you think of Dr. Facilier?" Donnie smirked.

"He's gotta be some sort of crazy whack job." Jocelyn said as they walked out of the class.

"Anyways, this is Rebecca. She's my lab partner for the year." Donnie nodded his head to the brunette beside him.

"Hi, I'm Jocelyn." Jocelyn smiled and held her hand out to Rebecca.

"Hey, you were that girl earlier in the student services room with Principal Furry, right?" Rebecca shook her hand.

"Yeah, that was me! I thought you looked familiar." Jocelyn replied.

"That's cool that we have a class together. Hopefully we'll have more." Rebecca smiled.

"What's your second period, Rebecca?" Donnie asked his new friend.

"Spanish with Jose Carioca," Rebecca smiled. "I heard he was really nice. At least I know he's better than Facilier."

"I have Miguel and Tulio for Spanish." Jocelyn looked down at her schedule.

"Oh, I heard those two are a blast! My friends Merry and Pippin had them last year. And if they say a teacher is good, then believe it!" Rebecca assured Jocelyn.

"Oh good!" Jocelyn laughed.

"Anyways, I gotta go. I'll meet you later!" Rebecca waved goodbye as she walked off to the next hallway.

"She's nice." Donnie smiled. Him and Jocelyn walked down the building 5 hallway and down the stairs.

"I agree. Hopefully I have another class with her." Jocelyn smiled to herself. So far she had made 6 new friends, and before second period too! There was Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Nepeta and Rebecca. Maybe this high school experience would be good.

"Anyways, this is Doctor Who's classroom. I'll meet ya after second period. Mr. Bilbo's class is just up the hall." Donnie nodded to Jocelyn.

"See ya later, Donnie!" Jocelyn waved as she entered the room. The bell rang as soon as she walked in. Looking around, the classroom was filled with students there was only one open seat next to a boy probably a year older than her with bright electric blue hair. Jocelyn slipped into the seat next to the boy quietly and noticed two other boys his age in the desks next to him. The teacher was sitting at his desk, in a nice suit and a tie. A pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as he wrote a couple things down.

"Hey there." a voice beside Jocelyn whispered. The girl turned her head and was greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes and a bright smile.

"Hi." Jocelyn smiled back at the stranger.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you here before..." the blue haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I actually just moved here last month." Jocelyn whispered back.

"Really? No one's moved here in a long time!" the boy gasped in surprise, but kept his voice low.

"So I've been told." Jocelyn laughed nervously.

"Anyways, I'm Sonic." the teen, Sonic, nodded.

"Jocelyn Rose." Jocelyn introduced herself.

"Are you related to Amy Rose?" Sonic asked her as soon as she told him her last name.

"No... I don't know any Amys..." Jocelyn shook her head.

"Oh. She's a good friend of mine. You two have the same last name. It's a common thing in the world." Sonic shrugged.

"Good morning, class. It's nice to see we have a full house this morning!" the teacher, obviously Doctor Who, stood up and smiled cheerily at the class. He had a bit of an accent. Jocelyn wasn't able to pinpoint it, but she knew he had to be from the United Kingdom. Maybe he was Scottish.

"Um, excuse me? I was wondering if Who was really your last name." a voice piped up from behind Jocelyn. A dark skinned girl with long curly chocolate brown hair and almost gold eyes had her hand raised and spoke up. Jocelyn turned around and noticed how pretty she was. She had to have a boyfriend or at least have boys ask her out all the time. The girl had a thick Australian accent. The teacher began to laugh.

"On the contrary, my last name is not Who. The reason I'm called Doctor Who, is a big joke. No one knows my name. I actually just go by, Doctor," the Doctor calmed down and smiled. Jocelyn could tell she was going to like this teacher. "And what's your name, ma'am?"

"Sheila Davidson." Sheila rested her chin on her locked together fingers. Jocelyn noticed a boy who looked very much like Sheila sat next to her.

"Pretty name, Sheila. Oh, that reminds me! We all got to introduce ourselves!" the doctor hurried into his chair. Jocelyn crossed her fingers hoping she wouldn't have to go first. "You, young lady. Pretty blonde in the pink and yellow upfront, why don't you start us off?"

Jocelyn cursed under her breath. She was the only blonde girl in the class. Slowly she stood up as she felt all eyes on her.

"Why don't I go first?" Sheila stood up.

"But I called up the other young lady." the doctor gestured to Jocelyn.

"Oh, she can go first. That way I know what to say when I go up." Jocelyn replied.

"Alright. If you're okay with it." the doctor sighed and leaned back. Jocelyn felt a hand on her shoulder and a warm breath in her ear.

"Just listen to what I say, and use that as a guide." Sheila whispered in her ear before going up.

"G'day everyone! I'm Sheila Davidson. I'm 15 years old and a freshman. My brother and I transferred here to New York from Australia a long time ago. My group is the Disney Princesses. You can say I'm a princess in training!" Sheila introduced herself. The kids in the room clapped for her and she did a slight bow. As she walked by Jocelyn, she patted her shoulder. "You got this."

Jocelyn gulped. She didn't have this...

"Now the young lady in pink and yellow." the Doctor held his hand out to gesture to her.

"Hey everyone... I'm Jocelyn Rose. I'm 14 and I'm originally from Florida. I just moved here last month actually, so I'm new to the area..." Jocelyn started. Suddenly, everyone started to whisper amongst themselves. "I live with my dad and brother and sister. My siblings have already graduated, so you won't be seeing them around. And I'm not in a group as of now."

Jocelyn sat down, her face red from embarrassment. The whispering continued until the doctor, or whatever his name was, hushed everyone.

"Alright, alright! I know it's been awhile since anyone moved here, but keep your mouths shut. Anyways, next!" he gestured to Sonic. Sonic smirked and stood up. Jocelyn caught a glimpse of the other two boys. The one that was sitting next to Sonic had black and red streaked hair with piercing red eyes and dark skin. The other boy had long silver hair and rather pretty golden eyes. Jocelyn had a feeling Sonic and those two had to be related.

"You all may already know me. I'm Sonic Hedgehog. I'm 15 and my brothers are right here," Sonic gestured to the other two boys that were sitting beside him. "You know Shadow and Silver pretty well I'm guessing. I'm 15 and I'm the leader of the Mobians. Station Square is my hometown, and I still live there with my brothers and mother."

Sonic finished up and sat down. Shadow and Silver introduced themselves. Shadow only said his name, age and group, nothing else. He must not be much of a talker. Silver was more into it. the introductions went by quickly. The bell rang and the kids all filed out.

"Hey, Jocelyn, I'll see ya later. Maybe we'll have another class together!" Sonic said as he passed by Jocelyn.

"That'd be great." Jocelyn smiled as Sonic dashed by with his siblings. As Jocelyn was walking to her next class, someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there. Jocelyn, right?" Sheila came up beside her.

"Yep! And you're Sheila?" Jocelyn replied.

"Yeah, and this is my brother, James." Sheila looked to her brother.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." James nodded. He also had a thick Australian accent.

"Same to you." Jocelyn smiled.

"So, what's your next period?" Sheila asked casually.

"Art with C. Hat." Jocelyn had memorized her first couple of classes.

"Oh, that's Mr. Cat you're talking about." another voice called out from behind Jocelyn. It was Donnie.

"Hey, Donnie!" James greeted Donnie with a fist bump.

"Hey, James," Donnie nodded to his old friend. "Anyways, Jocelyn, you're gonna like Mr. Baggins."

"Oh really?" Jocelyn brightened up.

"Oh, I have him next period!" Sheila looked at her schedule.

"He's different. Have you read There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale?" Donnie questioned.

"Oh yeah! That's one of my sister's favorite books! I also loved it!" Jocelyn answered.

"I heard of it." Sheila shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a great book, you should read it." James told his sister.

"Yeah, Mr. Baggins wrote that book." Donnie stated.

"Really?! Wow! That's amazing! Our English teacher is practically famous you know!" Jocelyn bounced in excitement.

"Yeah, he is!" James's jaw almost dropped.

"Anyways, I'll catch up with you all later!" Sheila waved her goodbye to the group.

"Bye!" Jocelyn, Donnie and James waved back.

"What's your third period, Donnie?" James asked his buddy.

"Algebra. You?" Donnie looked up.

"Gym." James's nose crinkled up.

"Oh fun." Jocelyn shuttered. She had taken gym online due to some medical issues.

"Anyways, I'll see you all later." Donnie waved and walked to his next class.

"See ya, Jocelyn!" James patted his new friend's shoulder.

"Later!" Jocelyn smiled. Make that nine new friends today.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now... Where is Mr. Cat's room?" Jocelyn mumbled to herself as she walked down the next hallway.

"Oh, you're in Mr. Cat's third period class too?" a voice sounded from behind Jocelyn. The poor girl jumped and spun around. This had to have been the 5th time today someone has snuck up on her. A girl with long blonde hair and big, bright green eyes walked up to her. She wore a pastel pink tank top and light purple pants.

"Y-yeah... I am..." Jocelyn smiled shyly.

"Great! I know where his classroom is. This is my fourth year having a class with him," the older girl smiled. "By the way, my name's Rapunzel."

"Jocelyn. Nice to meet you." Jocelyn introduced herself in response. Rapunzel led the way to Mr. Cat's room and soon entered his class.

"Rapunzel! Nice to see you once again!" a man in rather nice suit stepped out from behind the desk. A large red bow tie completed his outfit and a red and white striped head was seated on his head. He gave a large smile to Rapunzel.

"Same to you, Mr. Cat. Oh, and this is one of the new students, Jocelyn." Rapunzel put a hand on Jocelyn's shoulder.

"Jocelyn... ?" Mr. Cat started, but his sentence trailed off.

"Rose." Jocelyn finished his sentence. Rapunzel gasped.

"You're the new girl in town!" Rapunzel's jaw dropped. "You're a pretty big deal you know!"

Jocelyn blushed, "Am I really?"

"Well then, we welcome you to Fandom High." Mr. Cat held out his hand for Jocelyn to shake.

"Thank you." Jocelyn took his hand and shook it. More students started to pile in shortly after. Jocelyn looked around, seeing if she could recognize anyone. The only person she seemed to know so far was Rapunzel, but she was a senior. Why would a senior want a freshman to sit with them?

"Hey, Jocelyn, why don't you sit by me?" Rapunzel tapped Jocelyn's shoulder and motioned her to follow her. Jocelyn nodded and sat down. "So when did you move here?"

"Just last month." Jocelyn shrugged.

"Oh really? So what have you seen of the town so far?" Rapunzel asked, resting her chin in her hand.

"Not much to be honest. I've been busy getting unpacked and getting enrolled here." Jocelyn tucked some hair behind her ear.

"That must've taken up a lot of time. Have you been to the Cirque yet?" Rapunzel mentioned the Cirque du Freak. Apparently it was a big deal here from what Jocelyn heard.

"Yeah. My dad took me last week." Jocelyn nodded.

"Did you enjoy it? I personally love it," Rapunzel praised the show. "And you know two the the performers attend this school? They're your age I believe."

"I thought it was great! And I heard, but I wasn't sure. I think I know who you're talking about." Jocelyn replied.

"Darren and Evra. You should meet them soon. Let me see your schedule?" Rapunzel held her hand out.

"Sure." Jocelyn handed her the piece of paper.

"You're most likely to have a class with one of them. If you don't have a class with them, you'll probably meet them at lunch or after school at least." Rapunzel scanned her new friend's schedule and handed it back.

"I look forward to meeting them." Jocelyn smiled. The final bell rang and a couple other kids filed in. Rapunzel perked up and started waving her hand wildly over her head.

"Pocahontas! Over here!" Rapunzel called out. A pretty dark skinned girl with long jet black hair turned around. She had on a simple tan dress with leggings and boots. A blue necklace adorned her neck.

"Hey, Rapunzel," the other girl, Pocahontas smiled. "And who is your new friend?"

"I'm Jocelyn." Jocelyn introduced herself. Pocahontas smiled and sat down next to Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn Rose? Or another Jocelyn?" Pocahontas asked casually.

"She's Jocelyn Rose." Rapunzel grinned. Pocahontas nodded. She was calm. Jocelyn raised her eyebrow at Pocahontas's calmness.

"Usually people flipped out when I told them my name." Jocelyn noted.

"I'm pretty laid back. It takes a lot to get me going. Besides, that reaction must annoy you, huh?" Pocahontas answered. Jocelyn nodded.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" Mr. Cat stood up in front of the room. Jocelyn examined him. He was all dressed up, except he had a pair of old red and white sneakers. That most certainly stood out the most. "So I see we have a lot of familiar faces, and a few new ones! Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Again the introductions went by quickly. Jocelyn got the same reaction she did when she said her name. Apparently, the news about her being new went around rather quickly.

_"The word is gonna get out fast. And everyone's gonna be after you. Not all, but a lot of them."_ Donnie's warning went through her head. Suddenly a sick feeling hit her gut. Were all the people just being nice to her just to get her to join their group?

_"No. They're just being nice... That's all."_ Jocelyn reassured herself. She sat back down after she got her introduction done and over with. The class went by quickly with Mr. Cat going over the rules of the classroom and warning people about some of the tools used in the room. He had to tell two boys to shut up a couple times. Jocelyn looked at the boys and recognized them from earlier this morning. They were in Rebecca's group. Jocelyn heard their names, but forgot them.

_"Dang. They're handsome..."_ Jocelyn thought to herself. She had a better look at them since they were sitting at the table in front of them. Both had messy and long hair. One had brown hair and pretty goldish-brown eyes while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. Mr. Cat finished talking and allowed the class to do whatever for the rest of the period.

She hadn't realized she'd been staring at them until the one with brown hair smirked and winked at her, "Hey, cutie."

Jocelyn felt her face go red instantly, and looked down rather quickly to avoid the boy from seeing her face. Rapunzel and Pocahontas instantly burst out laughing.

"She's only a freshie, Kili!" Rapunzel said in between giggles.

"I can't say she's cute? She's only two years younger than me." Kili, Jocelyn supposed, scoffed.

"Kili, shut up," the blonde elbowed his brother. "Sorry about him, he's a flirt."

"Fili, stop lying!" Kili snapped. Suddenly, the two started bickering back in forth mostly saying, "I am not" and "yes you are".

"Both of you are going to end up scaring her." Pocahontas commented. The two brothers instantly shut up. Fili opened his mouth to say something to Jocelyn, but the bell rang. Jocelyn sighed a sigh of relief and grabbed her things and quickly ran out of the room.

"That was embarrassing!" Jocelyn mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, wait up!" Jocelyn heard Kili call from behind her. She turned and saw Kili walking towards her.

Heart pounding in her chest, Jocelyn took off running. She'd just embarrassed herself by staring at him for who knows how long (and probably drooled over them just a tiny bit) and quite frankly wasn't fond of the idea of talking to him. She didn't care if she got scolded by a teacher or campus officer. It was better than facing him.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. Letting out a scream, Jocelyn spun around and saw Kili standing right there, flashing his pearly white teeth at her.

"Whoa, didn't mean to startle ya there." Kili let go of her arm and held back a chuckle.

"Don't grab me like that!" Jocelyn snapped, her face bright red.

"Sorry, sorry," Kili held his hands up. He wasn't that much taller than her to her surprise. "Anyways, let me walk ya to your next class."

"Oookay?" Jocelyn gave him a skeptical look. She just met him and he was offering to walk her to her next class. Was he trying to hit on her or something? "Why, if I may ask?"

"You're new here. I figured I should help ya out." Kili smiled.

"Or are you hitting on me?" Jocelyn looked up at him. Kili instantly started to crack up.

"I was only joking back there! I noticed you staring at me and had to do something!" Kili barely got the sentence out. Jocelyn wouldn't have been surprised if he fell to the ground and started rolling. "Besides, I could care less about girls."

"Oh. Okay then." Jocelyn felt like she was just smacked in the face for being so stupid.

"Anyways, what's your next class?" Kili calmed down, and pretended like the last 5 seconds didn't even happen.

"English 1." Jocelyn replied.

"With Mr. Boggins?" Kili asked.

"I think it's Baggins, but yeah." Jocelyn frowned.

"I'm just kidding. My brother and I were never able to pronounce his name when we were younger. We said 'Boggins' instead of 'Baggins'." Kili chuckled.

"You know Mr. Baggins?" Jocelyn asked with newfound curiosity.

"Yeah. Fili and I are good friends with his nephews," Kili nodded. "Plus, my uncle works with Mr. Baggins sometimes."

"Oh. That's cool." Jocelyn and Kili exited the building.

"Well, I gotta go. Mr. Baggins's class is in the same hallway as Doctor Who's class." Kili notified Jocelyn.

"Oh okay! I know where that is now! Thanks, Kili!" Jocelyn waved.

"See ya later!" Kili held and arm up and climbed up the stairs, disappearing into the crowd. Jocelyn smiled to herself. Things were going good for Jocelyn today. Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad.

She soon found her way to Mr. Baggins's class. She was greeted by a short man with curly brown hair. He wore a burgundy suit jacket, a gold waistcoat and a nice pair of tan pants. Mr. Baggins.

"Name, ma'am?" Mr. Baggins asked her, looking up from a piece of his paper.

"Jocelyn Rose." Jocelyn gave off a sweet smile, which he returned.

"You will be sitting between Max Bridgeton and Jeremy Adams, those two gentleman right there." Mr. Baggins gestured to two boys. One had short messy brown hair and a dark purple sweater vest with a lighter purple dress shirt and the other had slightly longer blonde hair and a blue t-shirt. Jocelyn felt a lump form in her throat as she walked into the room and took her seat. She noticed a pretty girl sitting by the blonde boy. She had bleach blonde hair with turquoise tips and a black and turquoise dress.

_"They have to be boyfriend and girlfriend."_ Jocelyn thought to herself as she sat down.

"Hi." Jocelyn turned to her left to be greeted with a pair of blueish-grey eyes.

"Hi." Jocelyn greeted the brown haired boy. He had to be about her age.

"I'm Max. You are?" Max introduced himself, giving Jocelyn a smile.

"Jocelyn. Nice to meet you, Max." Jocelyn returned the smile.

"I'm Jeremy, and this is my godsister, Marissa." the boy on the other side of her spoke up. Jocelyn turned to face him. He had bright brown eyes and Marissa had lovely lavender eyes. Marissa gave a small wave and a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you all." Jocelyn nodded her head.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you around here." Max noted.

"Just moved here last month." Jocelyn answered.

"Oh, you're Jocelyn Rose?" Marissa spoke up. She had a soft voice with a country twang to it.

"That's me." Jocelyn blushed sheepishly.

"So we finally get to meet the famous Rose." Max rested his arms on the table and grinned.

"Not to mention she's a lot prettier than people have been saying." Jeremy winked at Jocelyn. The blonde felt a blush creep upon her cheeks. She had people say she was pretty before, but when a guy said it like Jeremy did, it caused her to blush.

"So where are you from?" Marissa questioned.

"Florida." Jocelyn answered.

"That's quite a bit away. Why did you move here?" Max observed.

"My dad got a job here. He's working for Oakenshield and Company.

"Nice. It's hard to get hired by Thorin Oakenshield." Jeremy noted.

"Well, welcome to Fandom High, Jocelyn. Hopefully you'll find your group." Max grinned.

"Okay class, lets get started." Mr. Baggins came in as soon as the bell rang. Not much happened in class. Thankfully there were no introductions. Mr. Baggins showed the class a presentation of his works and mostly talked about his adventures. Thankfully he didn't make anyone introduce themselves in front of the class, which was a relief to Jocelyn.

The bell rang and the class filed out. Jocelyn, Max, Jeremy and Marissa walked in a group together.

"So are you enjoying it here so far?" Max asked Jocelyn.

"Yeah. It's a nice school." Jocelyn answered. Truth to be told, it was a nice school. Nothing bad had happened yet.

"That's good to hear." Max nodded.

"BRIDGETON, ADAMS, BLANKS!" a familiar voice with an Australian accent called out. Sheila ran up to the group with James following behind her.

"And Rose! You're here too!" Sheila grinned. Jocelyn gave Sheila a confused look.

"Davidson! What class are you in fourth?" Jeremy turned around and grinned. He and Sheila hugged.

"I have Spanish with Panchito Pistoles, Adams." Sheila answered.

"Where's Nite and Roberts?" James came up.

"Nite has 4th with Frollo." Marissa answered.

"And no one has seen Roberts yet." Max added.

"Whoa, whoa, what the heck are you guys talking about?" Jocelyn was confused. Who the heck were Roberts, Nite, Davidson, Bridgeton, Adams and Blanks? Everyone instantly burst with laughter.

"We all call each other by our last names." Sheila said in between laughing fits.

"It's been a thing since we were little. I'm Bridgeton." Max replied.

"Sheila and I are Davidson." James spoke up.

"I'm Blanks." Marissa raised her hand.

"And I'm Adams. Nite is Rebecca and Roberts is Derek. You probably haven't met those two yet." Jeremy finished.

"Rebecca Nite? Yeah, I met her. But who's Derek?" Jocelyn asked, confused.

"He's a _bad_ boy. And he's _hot_ too." Sheila grabbed Jocelyn's shoulders and smirked.

"Sheila!" James smacked his sister.

"Well, he is pretty good looking." Marissa giggled.

"He's also a rebel. Always getting into fights, probably skipping classes he doesn't like, and breaking the rules." Jeremy frowned. He didn't seem too fond of the Derek guy.

"He isn't that bad. I mean, he does live by his own rules, but he never fights anyone." James disagreed with Jeremy.

"He's my best friend. You'd like him if you'd meet him" Max informed Jocelyn.

"Oh? I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him..." Jocelyn nodded. "Anyways, unless any of you have drama next period, I'll have to catch up with you all later. See ya!"

"Bye, Jocelyn!" Everyone waved and went off their separate ways.

"Jocelyn!" another familiar voice called out to her.

"Mikey?" Jocelyn turned around and meet the eyes of Mikey.

"Hey, dudette! Did you find a group yet?" Mikey asked cheerily.

"Nope, not yet." Jocelyn shook her head.

"You'll find one. Oh hey, I just had an idea! How would you like to join me and my bros for lunch?" Mikey grinned.

"Sure! That'll be great!" Jocelyn noted.

"Cowabunga, dude!" Mikey shouted. "I'll see you later, dudette!"

Jocelyn laughed as Mikey ran off waving. He was something else.

Jocelyn soon made it to the drama room and entered. It was completely empty. The room was highly decorated. Broadway posters hung on the golden walls. The chairs were cushioned with red velvet covers and golden rims. The floor was marbled. Red curtains covered the doorways instead of doors. The place was beautiful. There was a small desk tucked into a corner of the room. Behind the desk was a cabinet of masquerade masks. A monkey music box was set on the desk by a rose. Jocelyn walked over and examined it, enchanted by the music the box gave off.

"Lovely, isn't it?" a deep voice came up from behind Jocelyn, causing her to jump and spin around. "That music box was my mother's. She gave it to me just before she died."

A man stood in the middle of the room. He wore a rather fancy suit. He seemed like any other ordinary professional actor, except he wore a mask that covered half of his face. That put Jocelyn off just a bit.

"Are you Mr. Phantom?" Jocelyn asked, her voice shaking just a little.

"That would be me. And you?" Mr. Phantom walked up to Jocelyn and held out his hand.

"Jocelyn Rose." Jocelyn took his hand. Mr. Phantom bowed as he gave her hand a small shake.

"A lovely name." Mr. Phantom stood back up.

"I guess." Jocelyn shrugged and proceeded to take a seat. Other students filed into the room shortly after.

"Oh hey! I know you!" a voice sounded from in front of Jocelyn. The girl looked up and was met by the smiling face of Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" Jocelyn smiled at Rebecca.

"Do you mind if I sit by ya? I don't really know anyone else here. Plus you seem pretty cool!" Rebecca pointed to the empty seat by Jocelyn.

"Of course!" Jocelyn gestured to the seat by her. Rebecca sat down by Jocelyn and placed her bag on the ground.

"So how has your day been so far?" Rebecca leaned on the arm rest.

"Pretty good. I got embarrassed in art though." Jocelyn blushed, remembering the small incident.

"What happened?" Rebecca frowned.

"I was staring at a guy then he winked and called me 'cutie'." Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

"Name?" Rebecca asked flatly. She probably already knew the answer.

"I think his name was Kili?" Jocelyn looked up trying to remember.

"I knew it. He's always messing around with people like that." Rebecca had a facepalm moment.

"You know him?"

"He's in my group." Rebecca sighed. Jocelyn giggled.

"Alright class, let's get started..." Mr. Phantom spoke up, holding his hand up. The class instantly hushed.

"Next week we will start working on a play. So this week, we will do some acting exercises. Choose a partner everyone."

"If ya don' mind mah askin', whot play will we be doin'?" a junior asked. He had a thick cockney accent. His long ginger hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A leather vest was worn over a white tank top. He also supported ripped orange jeans.

"You will find out at the end of the week, Jellicles." Mr. Phantom almost spat the last word. Rebecca's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Is it all of them?!" Rebecca hissed under her breath.

"What's wrong with them?" Jocelyn whispered.

"The Jellicles are from England. They're all street performers and live in that old mansion up on that old hill and are absolutely annoying. Not only are they thieves and scoundrels, they think they're all that too. They're just like cats on a fence yowling at midnight," Rebecca rubbed her temples. "And we have all the ones that go to this school in class right up front."

"Are they really that bad?" Jocelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... Never talk to them. EVER." Rebecca snapped.

"Oh..." Jocelyn glanced down at the group. After getting a look at them, she wasn't so sure she even wanted to associate with them.

The rest of the period consisted of acting exercises. Mr. Phantom had the students change partners a couple times. Rebecca pointed out the Jellicles and Jocelyn tried to avoid them, but ended up getting partnered with one because he was the last choice.

"I guess it's just us, sweetcheeks." the junior swaggered over to Jocelyn. He had a leather jacket with fur around the neck, a spiked collar, a leopard spotted muscle shirt, leather pants and biker boots. He was an obvious player.

"Yeah... I guess..." Jocelyn felt rather uncomfortable around this guy as he came right up to her and had her practically pinned against him.

"So sweetheart, what's your name?" the rocker smirked.

"It's not important." Jocelyn pushed herself away from him and brushed herself off.

"Oh come on. Everyone's name is important. Mine's Tugger." Tugger practically struck a pose and smirked, trying to charm Jocelyn.

"Don't flirt with me. You're too old for me." Jocelyn hissed.

"At least tell me-" Tugger was cut short by the bell. Relieved, Jocelyn hurried back to her seat and grabbed her stuff.

"I am so sorry." Rebecca said as she came up by Jocelyn and grabbed her stuff.

"Why?" Jocelyn frowned.

"You almost got paired up with Tugger. He's such a flirt and a player." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you have someone to eat lunch with?"

"Yeah, the Hamato Brothers." Jocelyn nodded.

"Oh okay! Have fun!" Rebecca smiled as she left the room. Jocelyn giggled as she watched Rebecca. She noticed the Jellicles whispering to each other, and some turn and glance at her. With a sick feeling in her stomach, Jocelyn quickly walked down the rows and out the door.

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you join us for lunch?" Tugger called out to Jocelyn. Jocelyn glanced back and saw the whole group. They were intimidating.

"Sorry, I already got someone to eat lunch with. Maybe some other time..." Jocelyn excused herself and dashed out the room. She didn't lie though. She already agreed to eat lunch with the Hamato Brothers. All she had to do now was wait for them.


End file.
